Spirit
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: That nub doesn't think I can be a cheerleader. Time to eat your words Fredward, Momma plays to win. SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit.

Seddie.

Summary - That nub doesn't think I can be a cheerleader. Time to eat your words Fredward, Momma plays to win. SEDDIE.

"Sam!" I look up from my locker and spot Carly running full speed ahead towards me through the masses of high school students. I sigh. She was always running around this place like a headless chicken.  
"Look." I sigh again and grab the piece of A4 paper she is forcing me to look at. My eyes scan the top of the page and immediately I know where this is going. Then she notices something.  
"Oh my god, you look amazing!" She was talking about my hair. I had had it professionally cut last night. Chopped and layered to my shoulders and it had been viciously attacked by a pair of straighteners. I was going for a new me, a new look for the start of Senior year.  
"Please!" I still hadn't' said anything and I was going to have to start or Carly was going to start thinking I've been turned into a doll!  
"No! Nuh-uh! I will not come to cheerleading tryouts with you, you can forget it."  
"Hello Ladies." I heard from behind me. Great, just what I needed. A dork!  
"Sup Fredwierd." I smirked at him and he sends me a soft glare.  
"Nice hair Sam," He smiles and at this precise moment, I'm not sure if it was meant as a sarcastic comment or he truly did think I looked nice with my hair like this. I settled with sarcastic.  
"Whatever."

"Please Sam, I'll never ask you for anything again!" Carly's at it again. This girl just doesn't give up.  
"No Carls!"  
"Woah, what's up?" Freddie asked and I groan.

"Carly wants me to go to some stupid Cheerwhore tryouts and parade around with pompoms." I moan and Freddie smirks.  
"Oh I don't know Sam, I Betcha' most of Ridgeway would be happy to see you out on the field for the pep rallies."  
"Shut it Fredward or I'll shut you up myself." Freddie had become a lot more cheeky when we entered Junior year. I guess it's just cause he's seventeen. A rather hormonal teen. He had gotten slightly better over the summer but guessing on his attitude now, Senior year will be a cocky as last year.

"Sorry, just saying people think you have a smoking' hot body." That caught my attention. People thought I was hot!  
"So what, Cheerleading is so easy, anyone can do it!" Okay so that was a lie, not everyone could be a cheerleader.  
"You're only saying that cause you no you can't do it." His smirk widens and I glare at him.  
"Is that a bet, Dorkboy?" I challenge and he nods.  
"Dang right it's a bet."  
"Terms?" I snare and he jumps slightly.  
"You have to make the team to win the bet and you must look excited to be at Thursday's pep rally."  
"Deal. Shake on it?" He nods and our hands crash together.  
"You've got yourself a loosing bet there Freddison, time to eat your words.  
"We'll see Samantha." I growl and he instantly shuts up. He should no better than to call me Samantha. The nub.  
"If I win?"  
"Your call." He said at me.  
"I'll think about it." I smirk and he gulps slightly. " And if you win?" He starts smirking at this.  
"I get to do what I want with you, for a whole hour, no if's or buts about it." I roll my eyes.  
"You are such a pervert!" His smirk suddenly drops.  
"I am not! I'm just a very hormonal teenage boy, that doesn't make me a perv!" I laugh at this.  
"What ever Fredduchini." He glares at me, his eyes intense.  
"Must you?"  
"I must, now move." I shove him out of the way making him slam into my locker and walk towards Carly who is glancing at the paper in her hand, her eyes soft and tearful.  
"Come on Carls, I'll come with you." Her face breaks out into a huge grin.  
"Oh my god, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She screams, coming at me and crushing me in a gigantic hug, practically crushing every single bone in my body, and lemme' tell ya', my bones are strong.  
"Right Carls, I get it!" And she lets go of me.  
" You're the best Sam," She smiles and I smirk at Freddie.  
"I no I am, lets go."  
"Good luck Sam!" I hear Freddie shout sarcastically from behind me.  
"Not gunna' need it Fredward." I shout back, just as cocky. Little did they no that before I moved to Seattle, I was a cheerleader. I'd only been in Seattle since my Freshman year when I was 15. Before that I went to a boarding school in California. Prepare to eat your words Benson, Mama plays to win.

**Half an hour later.**

I walked across the freshly polished gym floor as I spot Carly sat down beside one of the mats with three other girls who I recognise as Tureen Webster, Shannon White and Stella Carpenter. All three girls are from our Science class. I was wearing a pair of my old cheering shorts. White and stretchy, they were perfect for anything, they showed of my perfectly sculptured legs, thin and tanned. On my top I was wearing a belly top showing off my tanned stomach and pierced belly button. I had a small baggy cover up jacket over the top of it, but it was open, showing everyone my stomach. On my feet I was wearing a small pair of crystal white gym shoes. They were my old cheering shoes and I hadn't worn them for over three years. Good job my feet hadn't grown. I see the halls filled with spectators, who include none other than Freddie Benson. He's sat with Shane Roberts in the front row, probably ready to watch me cock this whole thing up. Not gunna' happen Benson. Suddenly I see Rachel Lamb heading towards me. She's already part of the Cheer squad and has been since Sophomore year. She is one of the most bitchiest people I've ever met, and also the most sluttiest. She had deep red hair and she knew she was gorgeous.  
"Well, well look who we have here." She smirked. Her voice oozed with a valley accent.  
"Rachel." I nodded, pulling my cover up jacket off, revealing my chest and stomach to the rest of Ridgeway. I certainly wasn't ashamed of my body.  
"What are you doing here Puckett, you're no cheerleader. " I simply smirked at this.  
"Is that right? Prepare to eat your words bitch, I'm a better cheerleader than you could ever be." I snapped and she looked rather shocked that I had so much confidence.  
"Yeah? Of corse you are Puckett, leave now and you'll at least keep your dignity." Rachel's face turned into a scowl to match mine.  
"Trust me, I'll keep my dignity Barbie."  
"Doubt it."  
"And if I make the squad?" I challenged.  
"Not likely." She snapped at me. I smirked.  
"Not interested." She turned on me and walked off towards her squad. Suddenly the sound of voices knocked me out of my little thoughts.

"So you all think you're good enough to be cheerleaders?" It was Caroline, the squad's captain. "That's funny." She was talking to the girls who were sat on the floor beside the blue mats some of the other cheerleaders had placed out. Suddenly Freddie's smirk caught my eye. I simply looked at him, a wicked gleam in my eye. I saw him muttering something to me but I didn't catch it"  
What?" I mouthed back and he simply pointed suggestively at my outfit.  
"Nice." That time I caught it. What a perv. I rolled my eyes at him and he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive mannor. Since when did Benson get so, what's the word…. Flirtatious. Especially with me. I raised my hand sticking my finger up at him but the smirk remained on his face. If he seriously thought I would cock this up, he was seriously mistaken.  
"Now listen up, I'm only gunna' say this once, if you can't keep up that's your problem. I doubt any of you here are good enough to be one of us." I smirked at this, Man she was a bitch. Freddie was still looking at me standing still so I decided it was now time. "So listen carefully wannabe's because there's only two spots available this year. Okay.."  
She didn't get to finish because I took off, straight into three seriously fast and high walkover flips and ended in front of Caroline and Rachel, stopping myself in a flip, twisting myself in a full circle in mid air landing neatly on both feet. I looked up pushing my newly short hair out of my face and spotted Rachel giving me daggers, Caroline looking shocked, Carly's face as equal and in the auditions, Freddie's mouth had dropped. That nub thought he could win this stupid bet. Not a chance Freddork. I smirked at his completely shocked face and then turned to Rachel and Caroline.  
"You can start now." Rachel looked fuming. Caroline was looking rather happy. I turned to walk away but Caroline stopped me.  
"Sam!" I turned back to face her and she smiled.  
"What?"  
"You're on the team." I smirked at this.  
"What! No Caroline, you can't put HER on the team!" Rachel shouted at her captain.  
"I just did Rachel,"  
"Oh look, I'm on the team, how easy was that." I smirked and she shot me a glare. "Thanks Caroline." Then I walked of towards the stands to talk to the dork. His face was still as shocked as I bent over the barrier, showing him my cleavage. Oh, I'd make him suffer so much. Smirking, I saw his face, travelling to my chest.  
"Eyes up Benson." The smirk still plagued my face as he gulped, a tiny trickle of sweat ran down his face. Oh god, he was nervous.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a cheerleader?" His turn to smirk now. Damn you Benson.  
"I did warn you, you had made a loosing bet." He raised his eyebrow at me.  
"Yeah, but I didn't no you were that good. I mean, did you see those flips you were doing. Even Rachel can barley do them." She can't? Jesus, what sort of a cheerleader can't do flips.  
"Anyway, I believe you lost the bet, I'll be happy to be at the Pep rally," Freddie sighed. No action for you Benson, well at least not from me.  
"What's my punishment."  
"You'll found out sooner or later." I smirked leaning forwards and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Later Dorkward." He looked shocked that I, Sam Puckett had just kissed him, even in the slightest. Suddenly a smirk filled his face.  
"See ya' Sam." I laughed at his goofy expression, shaking my head.  
"Whatever." And with that, I picked up my jacket from the floor and zipped it a quarter of the way up, covering nothing. She turned her head and spotted people staring at her as she made her way out of the gym. This was a good day, this had been a fun time. In your face Benson. Now all I had to do was think of a seriously bad punishment for him.

**Okay, should I continue. If you think it should be made into a major chapter story let me no and give me ideas for Freddie's punishment.**

**Review.**

**.BeautifulDreamer. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit.**

**Seddie.**

**Note: Ino Sam had her 15th**** party at carlys but lets pretend Sam didn't move till after her 15****th**** birthday okay? Make this story a lot easier.**

Chapter Two.

I smirked trying to think up the perfect punishment for him, Freddie Benson was so going down. I was sat on my bed trying to think of one stupid punishment for Freddie. How come when I wanted to, I could never think of a way to punish him, yet I could do it without any effort every single day. God that boy confuses me. I began chewing on the top of my pen when suddenly realised I had cheer practice in less than an hour and I had to get all the way across town to the school gym. I jumped up off my bed and ran to my closet ripping off my t-shirt and pulling out a grey cuttlefish top. I had cut the bottom so it ran across as a belly top, for the summer. Suddenly there was a large knock at my door. I knew exactly who it would be. My mom had text me saying she'd be home soon, it'd probably be her.

"Mom, the doors open!" I shouted. My room was right above the door, so she could easily here me. When I failed to hear the door lock click and my mom to shout back at me I sighed. I dropped the top on the floor and went to pick it but the knocking continued.

"God! I'm coming mom!" I picked up the top again and rushed down stairs in only my crystal white bra. What? It was only my mother. Nobody else ever visits me. I grasped the grey t-shirt in my hands before yanking open the door. I'm sure the person at the other side of the door got an even bigger shock than me. It certainly wasn't my mother. Unless my mother had somehow recently managed to morph into a 17 year old boy with hormone issues, deep brown eyes and the exact same colour hair. The person at my door and the boy who was staring at me, well my seriously chest was none other than Fredward Benson. Please lord help me! I did the first thing that came to my mind. I slammed my door in his face, pulling my grey shirt over my head and checking the mirror making sure I wasn't blush. Dang it I was. Stupid Freddie! Had to come at the wrong time! I pushed my straight blonde hair from my eyes and pulled on the door knob to see Freddie smirking. He went to open his mouth, to say something but I stopped him.

"Say a word and I'll make sure you're special organs will never work again! Capeesh!" His face paled drastically.

"What! I never said anything!"

"I know what you were thinking!" I snapped back and he shrugged.

"Can't argue with that." He smirked making me roll my eyes. God he was so cocky!

"Is it my fault that when a pretty girl comes to the door with no top on that I go to say something in that manor."

"I warned you Benson." I raised my hand and he cowered. I smirked as he stepped further and further backwards.

"Please don't attack me, I want to have children someday." I laughed at this.

"Whatever, so what do you want?" I let him in as I closed my door.

"Two things actually." He smirked raising his eyebrow suggestively causing me to roll my eyes. I shoved him so he hit the wall beside the door.

"Enough with the perverted thoughts Benson."

"I told you Sam, I'm not a perv." He disagreed. "I can't help it you're hot." I rolled my eyes again as I walked off into my kitchen.

"So what do you want then?" I asked as I grabbed some ice cream from my freezer. I bent down and grabbed a bowl out, glancing back up to Freddie. "Want some?"He shook his head so I closed the cupboard door behind me and began scooping spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream into a bowl. Once I'd finished, I shoved the tub of chocolate ice cream back into the freezer, grabbing a spoon, I started eating.

"Well, I came to ask if you'd thought about what I'd have to do for my punishment, I just want to get it over and done with." I tried not to laugh at this. Little did he no how hard I'd been thinking. I had two punishments lined up, he just wouldn't realise that one of them was a punishment. Phase one of Freddie's Punishment, Part one. Seduce him. I hid my smirk as I turned to him. I stuck my finger in my ice cream bowl, bringing my index finger slowly to my mouth, I sucked the sweet chocolate goodness off. I lifted my eyes and spotted him staring. This would be easier than I thought. I slowly began walking over to him and he looked rather startled.

"Oh I've thought about it Freddie." My voice had gone lower than usual. More sexier, if you will. He was looking quite frightened as a tiny sweat bead trickled slowly down his face. "I've thought about it a lot."

"Really?"

"Uhuh," I finally reached him, my small hands raising to his blue checkered shirt. They played slowly with his buttons as he stared down into my ice blue eyes. This was so easy. He was already shaken up. He let out a deep breath and began lightly shifting around which made me smirk all the more.

"Something wrong?" My voice had got lower and it was softer. Barley above a whisper. This was so getting him uncomfortable, I watched him backing up slightly as he hit the island in the middle of my perfectly designed kitchen. Smirking I lock eyes with his. "You seem a little tense." I tried to refrain myself from laughing right there and then.

"No, I'm not tense." He chocks out. Not tense my ass!

"Well then, you wont mind if I do this." My arms rose to his shoulders as I pulled my hair closer to his, my lips were just about to skim across his own when he pulled away, shooting across the room.

"Okay, what's up with you today?" He asked her. He was seriously freaked. So not used to me throwing myself to him on a silver platter. He preferred to work to get me.

"Me? Nothing Freddie." Now I knew he'd get freaked out. I never called him Freddie. Always some crazy or hurtful nickname. He was like a dog, you pet him, he'd come begging for more. Why'd she even give him the time of day.

"Sam? You okay, you haven't banged your head or anything."

"Nope," I was hiding my smirk at this point. So clueless. Clueless, clueless Fredward.

"Oh, okay then?" He was looking at me weirdly when suddenly he looked behind him, spotting my TV and small video tapes.

"What is this?" He picks it up and looks at the label on the side. "Sam, Cheering on her birthday, 15th. Go Warriors!?" Shit not them! Anything but them!

"No! it's nothing!"

"Really?"

"Nothing! Put it down!" He smirked at this. Damn, me and my big mouth!

"So you won't mind me checking it out?" He slipped it in and pressed play on my TV. Shit! Shit! Double Shit! Suddenly, my face filled the screen. The camera zoomed out and showed me wearing a seriously short black dress and a pair of stiletto heels on my feet.. Behind me were a bunch of girls all dressed the same. I remembered this was on my fifteenth birthday. My best friend, Danielle had filmed this while me and the other girls danced. We were doing on Warriors introduction cheer and of all the video's I had, he had to pick this one. Suddenly music started playing and the sounds of shouting in the background made me start doing the Warriors introduction cheer. Kill me now!

"_Go Sam!"_

_ "C'mon Sammy!" _I sighed as the camera zoomed in on me.

_"My name is Sammy, I like to party." _I look at my fifteen year old self in disgust. Me shaking my hips for what I didn't realise was my best friend holding a camera. I guess I was pretty drunk. I was doing some sort of Spanish feisty Latina routine, shaking my hips to the music as my hands were above my head.

"_and when I shake it," _As I pulled my straightened hair from my face, my hand shot down to my skinny hips and I rolled them in a sexy manor. God, I was a slut!

"_The boys say hi mommy!" _I rolled my hands over my body, up and around my head as I had shook it sexily making my short blonde hair straddle all around my face in a messy fashion. As I said this, a sophomore came up behind me grabbing my hips. I recognised him as my boyfriend at the time, Carl.

"Hot." I heard Freddie say and I growled.

"Don't even say it!"

"What!?"

"Don't say it dork!"

"I'm not."

"Good." that settled me down a little until I heard him speak again.

"You were as hot back then as you are now."

"Freddie!"

"Sorry," He muttered.

"You have a seriously sick brain!"

"That's like the forth time you've said that too me, Hello! I'm a senior!" I laughed at this causing Freddie to chuckle.

"Whatever Dork." Then I glanced down at my silver watch, my eyes widened in surprise. Twenty to twelve. I had twenty minutes to get across town.

"Shit, I have to go, cheer practice." With that I rushed towards the stairs and grabbed my gleaming white cheering shoes and a pair of my dark grey sweatpants. I shoved them on over my shorts then stuffed on my shoes. Grabbing my coat I looked at Freddie who was stood by my door.

"Want me to come with?"I nodded.

" Sure if you want." He smiled at this. I grabbed my phone from the desk and my house keys. Me and Freddie both walked out of the door, locking the door behind her. Time for Part Two of Operation Punish Freddie.

* * *

**Need ideas for Freddie's punishment part two. Must be to-do with seducing him or making him nervous. The main punishment will come later but this part one thing is just an extra punishment. There are three parts so I need two more ideas. Either PM me or say it in a review.**

**Remember to Review and if u don't like it, tell me why!**

**God Bless….**

**.BeautifulDreamer. x**


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit.

Seddie.

Chapter Three.

I smirk to myself as I sit down in Freddie's car. His practically none existent father had bought him one of those high powered jeeps. Purr-lease, Freddo couldn't control a mini never mind one of those things. He opened the doors and we both sat inside, me in the passenger seat, hands in my lap, while Freddie was driving. He smiled over at me and I glared.

"Chop chop! Fifteen minutes!"

"I'm going Sam! Chill." He chuckled. He pulled out of my drive and headed for the main road. It would take ten minutes at most to get to Ridgeway. I suddenly had a fantastic idea. Another Freddie punishment one. I glanced sideward's and noticed Freddie's eyes were concentrating on the road, so I took my chance. Reaching my hand over, I rested it gently on his knee. I spotted him looking down and then over at me. His face was unreadable but I could tell he was nervous.

"Do you think it's hot in here?" I smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I do feel abit flushed, I should maybe open a window." He reaches with his spare hand and flicks the window switch, holding it down until the window is halfway down. I smirk to myself.

"You know Freddie, you're looking pretty hot in this light." I see him smirk at this. Big head. Just keep throwing yourself at him, he'll get freaked, he always does.

"Thanks." I swiftly move my hand up his leg slightly and he begins to look panicky again.

"So Freddie, are you feeling… lucky?" I glance up at him, swirling my hand close to the top of his thigh. I smirk watching his squirm slightly.

"Lucky?"

"Yes, are you feeling really lucky." I slide my hand further, only a few inches from his crotch. His hands were becoming sweaty, sticking to the steering wheel and I was holding back my laughter. I feel the car jerk to the side, him obviously turning a corner. We were nearing closer to Ridgeway now but my eyes never left Freddie. My smirk was now hidden as my hand stayed in the same spot, too close to his 'little Freddie' than I think he wanted at this moment and time. " I think you are Freddie, I think you're feeling very lucky." I cannot believe I'm about to this but I need him to freak. He wont hold up anyway, he'll probably freak out within the next second. I lean over to breath slowly against his neck.

"Very lucky," I see him shaking slightly as I place a tender kiss against his suntanned collar bone. I raise my hand and it is around an inch away from his tender parts when I suddenly feel the car jerk to a stop. Smirking into his neck I realise were at Ridgeway.

"Oh look, were here!" He jumps out of the car faster than anything I'd ever seen before. I was really getting to him. He didn't no how to react. Always saying he wanted me but being refused, now I was handing myself to him and he didn't know what to think. I step out the car, adjusting my gym shoe and followed him into the gym, hearing a faint clicking noise. He'd locked the car and ran. What a wimp. This is priceless! I chuckled to myself before simply walking through the main gym doors. Freddie Benson would be humiliated, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Chapter Four on way soon….**

**JUST KIDDING!! (:I wouldn't be that mean, its only 536 words xDLol… Anyway, continuing……..**

* * *

I lock eyes with Freddie who is sitting in the stands with Shane. It reminds me of yesterday, they're in the exact same place too. I wink at him, hiding me smirk and he flushes a bright red colour.

"Sam!" I turned to spot Caroline running towards me. I fake a smile and nod at her.

"What up Caroline?"

"Here," She hands me a bright yellow short skirt and a yellow Basque/boobchoob type top with the words Bulldogs in dark blue. The football teams colours. I sighed. The cheer uniform. I wasn't looking forward to this.

"Get them on and then back out here for practice. Quickly." I sigh again before grabbing the uniform and jogging over to door to the changing rooms. Slamming the tall white door, I quickly change from my loose and baggy grey sweatpants and my white belly top into the slutty cheer uniform Caroline had handed me. I only needed it for a few weeks, then I'd leave. I wasn't going to stay a cheerleader, I didn't want to go back down that road. I stuff my clothes into my tiny bag and then walk out of the changing rooms and across the floor. I see Rachel giving me a death glare but I ignore her. I look over at the stands to see Freddie with his head to the floor. Shane spots me and elbows Freddie, causing him to look up at him. Shane points over to me and I see Freddie's jaw drop. My yellow cheer skirt finishes no further than the middle of my thigh. The flimsy and thin material flows as I walk. I feel like I'm not even wearing anything at all. My bare but tanned shoulders feel so exposed, but I know I'm only doing this to win a bet. I wouldn't go back into the slut lifestyle of a cheerleader. I had all I needed, well except a boyfriend. But I didn't need one, I got enough pleasure out of torment Freddie. It was fun enough.

" Sam, come here!" I glance away from Freddie, who's jaw was still down to the floor in shock, and spotted Caroline and Rachel staring at me. I walk over, glaring at Rachel who is only too happy to glare back.

"What?"

"I want you and Rachel to work together for this Thursday's game routine." She simply says and my mouth drops.

"You want me to work with her!?" I shout and she nods. I shake my head no.

"No! No way!" I shout at Caroline.

"For once I agree with her, I'm not working with her!" Rachel buts in and I growl at her, causing her to shrink back.

"It's tough, Rachel will be teaching you the teams routine." I smirk at this.

"No need, I picked it up ages ago." Caroline looks genuinely shocked and Rachel simply scowls. I roll my eyes and glance at the pair. " What? It's not like it's hard" "I helped choreograph that routine." Rachel snaps and I laugh.

"My point exactly, I mean, it's real repetitive, hardly no gymnastics and it looks crap!"

"I suppose you think you could do better?" I laugh again at Rachel.

"Yeah, I could. I was captain a few years back at my old school." Caroline's is looking at me with a pleased expression.

"Oh I'm sure you were."

"Okay, who do you think you are skank?" I shout at her and she shields back. I suddenly snap and lunge for her, grabbing her hair in my hands and dragging her to the ground. I look over at Freddie and Shane to see them smirking. There expecting a bitch fight. I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to Rachel who is gasping in pain as Sam grips onto her hair.

"Right you! If you start with you're bitching again, you're heads going off that wall, you understand?" She nods quickly before I let her go and she drops to the floor, glaring at me. I fake a smile before turning to face Caroline, who surprisingly doesn't look angry. I glance up at Freddie who is frowning. Yeah, he was defiantly expecting a bitch fight. I smirk sticking my finger up at him. He chuckles, shaking his head, his eyes to the ground.

"I want you to be Captain." My mouth drops as I hear Caroline say that.

"Captain!" I shriek rather loudly causing Freddie's head to snap back up in shock. " Why!?"

"You clearly have more experience than any of us, I really think it's for the best." What the hell was happening. Caroline was offering me to be Captain of the Bulldogs!?

"But, you don't even no me!"

"I don't need too, you have spirit and you're our best gymnast." I smirk, looking up at Freddie and Shane.

"Fine, you've got a deal." I take her hand shaking it.

"Alright! Listen up!" Caroline shouts to the cheerleaders surrounding the gym. " Sam Puckett is out new cheer captain, I no It's short notice, but she has more experience than me so I want you to listen you everything she's saying. From now on, I'll just be a regular cheerleader, like the rest of you."

"Okay, so to start of, were going to get rid of this stupid routine and I'll choreograph a new one tonight, I think this should do for today since I don't have anything planned. We have four days to learn the new routine ready for Thursday's game, so I need you all to tell me what stunts your good at tomorrow. Go home now but be hear at lunch tomorrow and then straight after school. Anyone is missing with a good excuse, your cut got it? We don't have time for timewasters." They all nodded and I smiled. " I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, I walked towards Freddie and Shane.

"What the hell just happened!" Freddie shouted causing me to smirk.

" Meet the Ridgeway Bulldogs new cheer captain." I laugh and he glares at me.

"How do you do it?" He asks and I smile.

"I'm just talented I guess." He rolls his eyes. " Any chance of a lift home?"

"Yeah, come on." He chucks me my bag and he walks down the stairs from the stand and towards me. We walk out of the gym and head for his car. Without warning, I feel a strong push and my back thumps against the back gym wall. I feel a pair of lips on mine and someone intensely kissing me. I knew exactly who it was but I needed to check. I opened my eyes to see Freddie, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying himself. I tightly shut my eyes again. Granted, he wasn't a bad kisser, infact, he was awesome. But this was not how I wanted him to react. This is bad!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Spirit.**_

_**Seddie.**_

_**-**_

_**A/N; Ikiss never happened because Sam only moved when she was fifteen. **_

_**-**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

_**-**_

I shrug Freddie's arm away from me and I push him off me. His face drops as I stand against him.

"What the hell was that!" I snap. I silently curse myself after I said that. I really shouldn't have. Great, I've blown it.

"Oh so now it's my fault!?" He shouts making me jump. I growl at him, nobody speaks to me like that. "You're the on who'd one who was throwing herself at me!" Suddenly I cracked.

"It was an act dip-thong!" Shit. Me and my big bloody mouth.

"What?" His face dropped, only speaking below a whisper.

"I thought I'd get you back for all the times you've tried it on with me." I sighed.

"You lead me on Sam!" He snapped and I nodded slightly. " Why would you do that to me! You no I like you!"

"No! You don't, I'm just another slag in a skirt!" He raises his eyebrows.

"You are not Sam! You never have been to me!"

"Yeah, of corse I am Fredward." I say sarcastically.

"Well if that's the way you feel Sam, maybe you are!" He suddenly loses him temper fully, his deep hazel eyes boaring holes through my skin. I growl at him before raising my hand and slapping it across his right cheek. A stinging sensation tingles through my hand and I realise that I hit him quite hard.

"I guess I deserve that," He mutters.

"Yeah you did!" I shout and he winces.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that." He stutters. I shake my head.

"Then why did you? If you don't think I am, why'd you say it!?" He sighs shrugging his shoulders.

"I was angry, I'm sorry!" Freddie begs and I shake my head again, not convinced.

"I just don't believe you Freddie." I fell a tear well up in my eye. I will not cry, I will not cry!

"Sam, come on." He tries, placing his hand softly against my bare arm. I pull away sharply glaring at him.

"No!" I turn and walk off, leaving him to stand alone in the gym car park.

"Sam!" I hear him shout after me but I ignore him, continuing my way out of the school grounds, letting a single tear drop down my now flushed face. He's going to hate me forever now for lying to him, for tricking him. One thing though, he is an awesome kisser!

I get to the end of the road before I take off running. The tears were now streaming down my face, causing my eyes to blow up red and puffy. Sniffing, I push my way down the street and through the main door's of Bushwell Plaza. Carly should be home now. I run through the main lobby, ignoring Lewbert's shrieks of horror about his newly mopped floor. I roll my eyes before rushing up the three sets of stairs and onto the eighth floor. I knock on the right hand side door before hearing a shout from Spencer.

"Come in!" I push the deep brown door open and see Spencer up a ladder fiddling with his newest sculpture. "Oh! Hey Sam!"

"Sup Spence." I smile looking up at him from the ground. "What's going on in here?" I say referring to the large sculpture.

"Ah, the usual," He shrugs. So like Spencer to think that a large pink sculpture in the middle of a living room is normal.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the sculpture.

"It's a pig!" He smiles and I simply laugh.

"Why?"

"The butcher's down the street is sponsoring me to make a pig sculpture for his shop."

"Which butchers?" I ask curious. After all, the butcher's were my favourite places.

"Browns." I nod. Craig Brown's butchers was were I got a lot of my free meat from, since my dad knew Craig before he died.

"Ah," I smile. " Is Carls home?"

"Studio," He nods and I thank him. "No problem kiddo." I run up the stairs and through the studio door to see Carly playing with her bow and arrow again.

"Hey Sam." She smiles. She realises something is wrong when I don't smile back at her. " What's up?"

"I've made a huge mistake Carls." I mutter feeling myself close to tears again.

"Oh Sam, what'd you do this time? Did you rob a hardware store again? I told you ! You don't need another hammer Sam!" She accuses and I shake my head.

"Remember how I made that bet with Freddie and I won?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I won and for revenge I decided to try and freak him out by seducing him."

"What!"

"I thought that I'd make him re-think about trying it on with me."

"And what happened?"

"He found out and now he hates me."

"Oh Sam, why do you do these things."

"I don't know Carls, I'm stupid cause I've realised that-" I stop in my tracks. Oh Jesus, I cannot tell her how awesome that kiss felt, can I? She'll think I like him! And that's totally untrue. Well that's what I'm telling myself. No! Sam, you do not like Benson! He's a dork! Just calm down and clear you're mind, you don't like him.

"You've realised what Sam?" She cocks her eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"N-nothing," I stutter and she smirks, shaking her head.

"No way, there is something, You like him!" She shrieks and I shoot across the studio and clap my hand over her freshly lip glossed mouth. " Mmm!" Her shouts are muffled.

"Would you shut up!" I release my hand to see a smirk plastered on her face.

"You like Freddie!" Her smirk turns to a genuine smile which make me groan in annoyance.

"No! I don't! I just feel bad," She raises her eyebrow in an accusing way and I crack. "Okay, so I like Freddie, big deal! I can't help it if he's an awesome kisser!" She winces at this.

"Okay! To much information. I don't want to no about my two best friends making out!"

"Okay we so did not make out Carls!" I snap and she shrugs her shoulders, a innocent expression on her face.

"Oh I bet." She says sarcastically.

"We didn't!"

"Whatever."

"What am I gunna' do Carly." I moan and she thinks.

"This calls for some serious action." She grins and my eyes widen. Oh no, I no where she's going with this.

"No!"

"Sam, you have to."

"No! No way, Carls, please!" I beg. "Anything but that."

"Nope Sam, there's no other way."

"Carly!"

"You have to properly apologise to Freddie."

_**-**_

_**A/N; REVIEW!!! (:I've been away for a while, my next vacation is from March 4**__**th**__** - March 9**__**th**__**. I wont be writing as I have family comintments. But from now till then, ill be writing all my stories. The next two to be updated are Purple Varnish & Agent. So look out for them, they should be done tonight (: xx**_

_**So yeah, remember to review.**_

_**Good night & God bless,,,,**_

_**.BeautifulDreamer.x**_

_**-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit.

Chapter Five.

Disclaimer; I Own nothing but the plot.  
-

Sam walked into school the next morning in a short skirt and a cute t-shirt. She blended in with the rest of the student body. Her short blonde hair was curled into her usual loose curls and her arms were filled with books. The sound of her heels echoed across the tiled flooring as students scattered around her, trying to move out of her way. Suddenly, she spotted Freddie talking to Shane. She walked up to them and Shane was the first one to see her, as Freddie had his back too her. Shane fake coughed making Sam cross her arms over her chest. Freddie gave Shane a weird look but turned around anyway. His eyes almost popped out of his head to see the blonde female stood staring at him.

" Sam." He suddenly spits out, a huge smile on his face. " Sam! I'm so sorry, I don't think you're a slut! I swear Sam, I wasn't thinking when I…."

"Freddie… Shut up!" He looks a little offended at this but he stays quiet none the less. "It's my turn to speak." He nods. "Freddie, I'm sorry I tricked you. It was probably the worst thing I could have done to you and I shouldn't have played you the way I did." Freddie smiled at her softly, his brown eyes full of apology.

"So… We cool?"

"Were cool Freddie." And with that, Freddie picked Sam up in a large hug, making her roll her eyes. "Freddie! Put me down!"

"Nah, I think I'll just keep you up here." He smirked, throwing her higher and up over his broad shoulder. "Besides, I can just about see up your skirt." He smirked to himself. She shrieked and pelted her fists softly against his back.

"Freddie!"

"Kidding!"

"Freddie, put me down right now!" He groaned and put her down.

"Fine! Fine!" He laughed as she thumped him once she was safely on the ground again. Suddenly, disturbing there convocation was the school bell. #

"We'd better go. I'll see you around Freddo." Sam turned and walked off slowly away from Freddie who stared after her. Although Sam wanted too, she couldn't face herself to leave him.. Instead, she did something she knew she'd regret later but she knew she needed it. Sam turned round quickly and gripped onto Freddie shirt tightly. His eyes were wide and she pulled him roughly towards her. Sam watched as Freddie smirked slightly. He bent down a little to her level before planting and aggressive but sweet kiss against her watermelon lip glossed lips. Sam's fists tightened even more, still clamped onto Freddie shirt. Freddie's hands reached up to her face and his fingers entwined with her blonde hair. Without warning, Sam left go making Freddie pout slightly. She smirked to herself, doing nothing but wink at the boy in front of her then walk off, her hips swaying from side to side. Freddie's eyes followed after her, his lips changing from his trademark smirk to a genuine smile.

Fifteen minutes later,

Sam walked into her class late as always. She looked around as she heard her teacher speak to her.

"You're late Miss Puckett." Miss Thompson snapped.

"Yeah, old news." Sam smirked to her. Miss Thompson looked at her, her eyes complete dark.

"Take your seat." Sam shrugged and began to walk. Sam's five inch heels banged softly against the floor as she walked up the aisle, towards her seat on the back row. As she got closer to her seat, she suddenly felt someone grab hold of her arm that was swinging by her side loosely, She smirked to herself knowing exactly who it was. Sam turned to face Freddie who was smirking at her.

"Hello Fredward." She muttered quietly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Puckett," Freddie smiled to her. They realised that the full class was staring at them but they didn't care. Sam felt immediately felt glad that Carly was in science now and not in English with both herself and Freddie. The blonde shook her head and went to turn away. When she did though, she found herself restricted. Freddie stood up and spun her back around to face him and almost straight away he placed his lips on hers. Sam smiled and placed one hand against his chest and the other against his broad shoulder. Freddie placed both of his hands against her cheeks and before the pair knew it they were making out in the middle of the classroom. Wolf whistles were sent around. Miss Thompson turned around from the board to see the two teens making out and gasped sharply. She slammed her pen against her desk and stormed forward prizing the two teenagers apart. Immediately she turned her attention to Freddie.

"This classroom is no place for you to place your affections out in public and it is certainly not a place for intimacy Fredward Benson." Sam had to stifle a giggle while Freddie smirked, still holding onto Sam's tiny hand. "Detention." Freddie nodded, barley bothered. Then she turned to Sam. "And as for you Miss Puckett, I want you out of my classroom immediately. To Principal Franklins office, right now." Sam shrugged her shoulders and pulled her bag further onto her shoulder.

"Later…" She smirked, winking at Freddie. She waved a little before walking out of the classroom. Freddie leaned back in his chair and sighed softly looking completely dazed. He glanced around noticing some of the guys nodding at him in admiration but Freddie wasn't really bothered. He'd done something he had to do or he would have passed out, and now he'd done it, he felt on top of the world. He'd finally done it, he'd finally kissed her, Sam Puckett.

"Now, I would like no more interruptions please!" Miss Thompson spat out and turned and sat back down at her desk. " Open your books to page 164 and read the full chapter. No talking." Freddie however ignored her, all he could think about was Sam and her amazingly talented lips.

**Okay, this is abit OOC but it needed to be. just to let you no freddie and Sam are NOT together, Yet :)  
this will be updated VERY soon because i have an amazing idea for this story. at first, i wasnt sure where i was going with it but i had a mega brain wave last night and started writing it one hour ago. **

**so yeah, hope u like this.**

**Review's make the world go around. Joke, but they do make me VERY happy! :D**

**Dreamer. **


	6. Chapter6

**Spirit**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly, I only own my own writing.

Freddie could see her, out of the track running. He knew she did this to help keep in shape, not that she needed it, with her high metabolism and now her cheerleading, She never put any weight on. She also did it for fun and in some ways, Freddie thought she did it because she got pleasure out of guys watching her, gawping as she ran the track during after hours gym. She was wearing her cheer practice outfit. A pair of black sweats with a small white line running down the sides of each leg. They only reached the knees as she had clearly cut them and sown them up. On top, she had a half cut top, showing off her tanned and toned stomach. The clothes she was wearing made it easy for her to move around in, easy to use for cheer practice and for running. On her feet were a pair of sneakers. They were scuffed and practically ruined, but obviously comfy. He grinned, once he realised she'd spotted him. She waved and then jogged over.

"Hey dork brain, what goes on?" Freddie rolled his eyes at her greeting. She panted, out of breath. Sam spotted the bottle of water in his hands and she instantly put on her 'puppy dog pouty face' Freddie smirked at her knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Here." He handed her the bottle and she smiled, twisting the top and downing half of it trying to quench her thirst. Pulling it from her mouth, she put the cap back on and licked her lips, trying to put moisture back into them. Freddie stared at her doing this, wanting nothing more than to grab her and plant one on her right here.. Right now. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea though.

"So, how are you?" Sam breathed out through her nose, trying to regulate her breathing again after her intense run.

"Okay I guess… you?"

"Yeah.. Great…"

"Oh good." Awkward was the only word to describe there convocation. Sam pushed herself from the bar that was separating them and grinned.

"Well… I guess I should probably go take a shower, see you Freddo." Freddie nodded and stood and watched her take off towards the large building at the opposite end of the track. He tried hard to push the thought of Sam showering out of his head, but he failed incredibly. Turning on his heels, he headed from the bleachers and down to his car which he had parked up in the school parking lot just like always. He took one last glance behind him to see Sam running into the building and smiled. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her…. She was just… just Sam!

* * *

Sam pushed open the Shay's apartment door. It had been around an hour since she had seen Freddie and after her shower, she had got a lift from one of her cheerlead ring 'friends' back to Bushwell.

"Carly!"

"Coming Sam!" She heard being shouted and then the thundering of footsteps as Carly rushed down the staircase. Running straight up to Sam she pushed her down onto the couch and grinned, sitting beside her. Sam, who was a little scared sat still, her eyes wide. "You have a LOT of explaining to do missy!"

"I do?" Sam asked confused.

"You and Freddie made out in class!" Sam sighed.

"Who told you…"

"Sam it's round the whole school! You guys weren't exactly private about it!" That was true…

"Ah.."

"So come on… details!"

"It was just a kiss Carls, " Sam shrugged. "Calm down. "

"Sam I-" Carly never got to finish her sentence because the apartment door suddenly burst open to reveal Freddie.

"Hola … oh! Hey Sam…" He stopped dead by the door, his face dropped. Que the awkwardness.

"Fredwardo…" Sam simply said.

"Sam!" Carly scolded. "Be nice!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"It's cool Carls, I'm used to it." Sam turned and grinned at him. He plopped down onto the couch with the two girls, sat between the armrest and Sam. Sam groaned and pushed him over as much as she could before picking up the remote and switching on the TV. She grinned when 'Girly Cow' came on and pushed her legs over Freddie's lap, leaning on him. Freddie rested her arms against her bare legs, casually.

"Sam! You really should be studying for our history test on Friday!" Carly snapped, picking up her world history book from the table beside the couch. Sam and Freddie both let out a laugh at this.

"Sam! Study… please Carly I think you're mistaking her for someone else…"

"Freddork's right Carls, I don't study.. You know that!" Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatevs… but don't come crying to me when you fail!" She flicked through the book's pages before she landed on the right one and began to read. Sam turned her attention back to Girly cow but Freddie's attention was completely focused on Sam's legs. He smirked, suddenly getting an idea. Taking a single finger, her brushed it up and down Sam's left leg making the blonde freeze, her eyes shot to his. His smirk widened knowing he had her. Two could play at this torture game… and he intended to win. He rolled his finger further and further up her thigh when suddenly, he saw Sam grab the book from Carly and in one swift movement, she slammed it down on his head, making him yelp in shock and let go of her quickly. "Sam!" Carly shouted.

"Dude! What the hell!" Freddie shrieked, rubbing his head in pain.

"Hands to yourself Benson… or next time, I'll cut them off!" She snapped at him, although he could see her lips curling up into a slight smile.

"Jeez… so violent!" Freddie groaned, still rubbing his sore head. He looked at Sam who had turned her attention back to Girly Cow. He rolled his eyes. She was amazing…. The way she could change the direction of her thoughts within two seconds. Carly sighed, yanking her world history book back from Sam's grip.

"Stop fighting! I'm trying to study!" With that, the brunette stood up and headed for the stairs. "I can't study down here with both you, I'm going to my room! Don't kill each other!" She began to walk up the staircase, her head stuck in her book again. Freddie grinned watching her stomp up the stairs and his eyes turned back to Sam who was engrossed in the TV.

"Sam…" She ignored him, making him sigh. "Sam…"

"What!" Sam spun around, a death glare on her face.

"Woah.. Calm down!"

"I know what you were trying to pull Freddork!"

"Oh? And what was that?" He replied innocently making Sam glare only harder.

"Don't act all innocent… "

"I think you know I'm anything but innocent Samantha." Suddenly, Sam snapped. She jumped on Freddie, her hands grasped around his neck seconds, attempting to choke him. He gasped sharply pushing her off of him. She rolled off of him and straight off the couch, hitting the floor with a bump. She growled and sat up. " Don't try and push me around Sam.. And not that dorky, wimpy kid I was…" He stood up, towering over.

"I can still take you Freddie.."

"Oh really?" He challenged. Sam simply smirked, nodding her head.

"Really." She flicked her right leg so it smashed against his, knocking his feet from underneath him. He crashed to the floor beside her with a loud 'oof '. He groaned in pain making Sam giggle slightly. She rolled him over, and sat on him, straddling him. The petite blonde pinned him to the floor and smirked her infamous smirk.

"Okay… I give."

"Damn right you do! You should have known not to doubt me Freddo." He smiled at her and sat up slightly, resting on his elbows. Sam was still straddling him so she was practically sitting in his lap when he sat up. His smile fell as he edged his face closer and closer to hers. Sam took in a deep breath, shocked at how close they were. Freddie shifted, sitting up properly. His left hand made it's way to Sam's masses of blonde curls. Their bodies were pressed close together, their faces inches apart. They simply stared at each other for a little while until Freddie was brave enough to connect his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste but had a hint of heat and passion. There noses were pushed together, so close you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between them. The kiss began to deepen only slightly, Freddie taking the lead. Sam suddenly pulled away after only a few seconds. Freddie's eyes shot open, confused.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Freddie… we can't go there. I know I lead you on thinking we could… but we can't. It would be too weird." Sam replied to his question. Her voice was soft and slightly hoarse.. like she was holding back tears. Freddie nodded and sighed.

"I knew it… I knew I'd never have you… not truly anyway.."

"Freddie.."

"It's fine Sam.. I understand." He lifted her up as he stood up, which amazed Sam. One minute, she was straddling him… the next the were both stood up.

"Freddie please… I don't want things to be awkward…"

"There not! I promise you." He smiled softly at her before stepping backwards. "I better go… my mom will want me home for dinner. I'll see you around Sam." She nodded slightly and watched him walk out of the door, closing it behind him. Sam fell back onto the couch and felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly, she sighed. She'd lied to him.. It wouldn't have been weird at all… in fact, she wanted it! She wanted it more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life! But she just didn't want to risk getting hurt again… after all she'd been through. She curled up onto the couch and gripped onto the throw pillow. Flicking between Celebrities Underwater and Girly Cow reruns, Sam drifted slowly but surely into a deep sleep, trying to forget the stupid mistake she'd just made.

**Remember how I said I had an awesome idea and i'd update soon... Well the idea is gone since I haven't even thought about this story in months. Sorry! BUT, when i did think of this again... i thought of another amazing idea.. so this is going in a completly different direction than it was meant to! :)  
So.. a few seddie moments thrown into this. Like or dislike? **

**Well, Hopefully this should be update soon. and i MEAN it this time! Because of this idea.. and i've already started working on chapter seven. and if your worried about the punishment... the main punishment Sam was going to give Freddie... that will still come.. eventually! **

**So, lately i've been pretty bored so i've been wanting to write but have had very little inspiration for my stories... i need some leverage.. so yeah, reviews help! I'm trying my best to update a few of my stories... but please bare with me!  
Also, if you have any storyline idea you would like me to write, please send me a message because i'd be more than happy to write them! It gives me something to do if i have no inspiration for my current stories!  
So yeah, please review! Hope you like this chapter! I'm not crazy about it, but atleast it's a chapter right? :D  
-Dreamer  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spirit.**  
**Chapter Seven.**  
**Disclaimer**; I don't own iCarly.

**_ -Normal POV.-_**

Time passed quickly… weeks turned into months as the seasons changed. She had won the bet.. She was happy to be at the Thursday pep rally… but that, that pep rally was months ago… seven to be exact. It had been seven months since she'd seen him. Yet she was the one saying she didn't want things too be awkward… Having said that, she was the one who was avoiding him. It was now December. Almost Christmas. Sam hated Christmas… she hated it with a passion. It sucked. It was early morning on December 23rd and her house was eerily quiet. Her mother was in Vancouver until tomorrow evening.. But due to the snow, Sam had a bad feeling that the plane would be cancelled and that her mother would be stuck there, resulting in Sam spending Christmas alone with only Frothy to keep her company. Sam sighed. She hadn't spoke to Carly for at least a month… and it was getting harder and harder to hide from her best friend during school. Usually, she only went for cheerleading practice… bossed some of the lower rank cheer-whore's around then came home. It had been like that for the last seven months… she had completely pulled herself away from her comfort zone just to avoid him.. Because, things did get awkward. Sam pulled herself from her bed, shivering. Walking slowly over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of dark grey cropped jogging pants. They went no further than the knee, and were perfect for cheer practice. She pulled a black vest top over head and grabbed a grey shoulder top too. She grabbed her crisp white boot slippers, to keep her feet warm. Picking up her cell phone that lay on her bedside table, she walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs. Swinging herself around the banister. She walked into the living room and saw the postman walking down her drive through the window. She sighed and walked back through again as he pushed the letters through the door. Picking them up from the floor, she skimmed through them until she found one that had her name on it. A single square shaped envelope sat in her hands, the word 'Sam' written in his neat penmanship… she knew it was from him. She sighed and opened It up, pulling out a cute Christmas card. Rolling her eyes, she opened it up to see the 'charming' message he'd written:

_Sam,_  
_Even you can't keep this silent treatment going throughout all of next year, can you? Come on, you need to talk to me… I won't wait forever…._  
_F x_

Sam threw the card to the ground, a scowl on her face. Because 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year' would have just been too fucking simple.

* * *

_Sam's POV._

I was walking along the road, my feet crunching in the few inches of snow that lay on the floor. I watched as the cars sped by, headed to god knows where. I shook my head. It had been two weeks since I'd gotten that stupid card from Freddie…and Christmas break was just over. My life was seriously messed up. I stopped by the bus stop, where I was seriously contemplating jumping in front of the next bus that came along when I felt a sharp tug on my sleeve. I span around to see someone I really didn't want to see. My day just keeps getting better.

"What do you want?" I ask him, my voice almost getting stuck in my throat.

"I-" He began but I shook my head, making him stop as I started to walk again, away from him. I figured it would be easier to walk than stay, wait for the bus to show up and face the pain of having to talk to him. I heard him sigh as he fell into step beside me. "Where are you going?"

I shot him a look and shrugged. " Home… finding some new friends."

"I'm your friend." I snorted.

"Are you on crack? I haven't spoken to you for almost eight months… we're anything but friends." That was when he started to laugh lightly.

"I've tried to make things better Sam… I'm the one who was trying to fix things… the card!"

"One of your mind games…" I spat back.

"No! I miss you! I'm sorry I kissed you, it's wrecked everything between us, and I wish I could take it back… Sam, my life is a mess without you. "

"Just leave me alone Freddie…" I muttered softly, holding back tears. And then, he was holding my hand, making my breath hitch in my throat. He pulled me to a stop, making me gulp.

"No…" I yanked my hand from his grip and span back around. I was only a few blocks from my house.. Surely I could make it home without another awkward conversation. At least I thought that.. Until I heard footsteps. I groaned, immediately knowing it was him. I felt a hand grip my arm and immediately, I let out a frustrated scream.

"Get off of me!" I span around ready to scream some more and maybe throw a few punches but that was when I saw the look on his face. His soft brown eyes staring at me, in a way I'd never seen before. He was twisting the key ring on his bag that Carly had bought him from Yakima, suddenly looking very shy… embarrassed. He took a slow step towards me, his eyes averting to the floor. "What?" He let out a sigh before looking me dead in the eye.

"Go out with me?"

"Wh-what?"

"Go out with me?"

"Freddie.. We talked about this….."

"Sam listen to me! Not seeing you… it's torture."

"But-"

"And you clearly don't want to be friends with me…. And I understand why… you feel awkward."

"Freddie-"

"Let me finish!" He slightly shouted at me, making me jump. I rolled my eyes but nodded, letting him continue. " I'm not gonna' get over you Sam… I love you, so please… be my girlfriend?" And it was at that moment, I felt like my brain had shut down.  
-

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spirit.**  
**Chapter Eight.**  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly.

**Normal POV.**

"Are you insane?"

"No… I'm deadly serious."

"But Freddie-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Sam." He said to her, making her inwardly smile. "Is that such a bad thing to want?"

"Well, no…."

"Well then!" And with that, he closed the space between them, smashing his lips onto hers. Her first thought was to pull away…to continue with this fun thing people called 'ignoring'.  
But Sam knew she couldn't do that… not anymore. He loved her! She smiled into the kiss, her lips moving against his as she felt his arm slip around her tiny waist, pulling her into him.  
The kiss lasted little of thirty seconds when Freddie pulled away, leaning his forehead against her. She sighed softly, feeling very confused. "I love you Sam…."

"Where do we go from here, Freddie… I mean, what are we? You know I don't like labels." She felt Freddie run his thumb across her rosy red cheek. "I'm not really 'girlfriend' material."

"Well then… how about we just stay Sam and Freddie?" He smiled at her. "Except I take you out on dates and we make out a lot…" Sam grinned slowly at him.

"Sam and Freddie it is."

"Good, now shut up and kiss me." And she did just that.

It was a few days later… a few days after Sam and Freddie began to be 'Sam and Freddie plus dates'. Sam was back in school full time(Much to her disappointment) once Carly and Freddie both  
banded together to make sure she would be there. It was that moment, when they were standing in the hallway of Ridgeway beside Sam and Carly's locker when she remembered.  
Remembered the bet.. The bet she'd won. She smirked to herself. Sure, she and Freddie were dating, but that didn't mean she didn't like to make a fool of him.

"NO WAY!"

"Ahem… I believe you lost the bet, Fredward."

"But Sam!" He whined and she simply shook her head.

"No buts, Dork… now get out there." He groaned, but did as she asked.

"You're the worst."

"I know." She giggled, giving him a soft push out of the door. Freddie walked out, his embarrassment truly kicking in when he saw the faces of his fellow peers.  
He was in the gym… there was a basketball game on tonight. Laughter erupted around the enclosed room making him groan. A loud buzzing sound was heard, signally half time and  
Principal Franklin's voice was heard over the tannoy.

"Give it up for Ridgeway's cheerleading squad!" Cheers were sent around but the laughter on Freddie's part was louder.

"Ready Freddork?" Sam grinned cheekily at him, handing him a set of pompoms.

"If I didn't love you, I swear I'd kill you." She simply smirked and rushed into the middle of the gym floor, dragging Freddie along behind her… both of them wearing very short skirts and  
cut off belly tops…  
Needless to say, Sam defiantly got a laugh out of the insane bet… and so did the rest of Ridgeway.

**Finto.**

**Sorry if the layout is a bit wierd... I think has gone on a bit of a bender! LOL.  
Anyway, so this is finished now. :( Hope you like the last chapter.  
Keep an eye out for updates of the other story.  
Thanks too all of the people who have reviewed.. and who have stuck with this story through out all this time :')  
i love each and every one of you. So Thank you! :D  
-Dreamer **


End file.
